ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Battle Angel Alita chapters
'' as published by Shueisha on September 19, 1991 in Japan.]] Battle Angel Alita, known in Japan as }}, is a manga series created by Yukito Kishiro in 1990 and originally published in Shueisha's Business Jump magazine. The series is set in the post-apocalyptic future and focuses on Alita, a cyborg who has lost all memories and is found in a garbage heap by a cybernetics doctor who rebuilds and takes care of her. She discovers that there is one thing she remembers, the legendary cyborg martial art Panzer Kunst, which leads to her becoming a Hunter Warrior, or bounty hunter. The story traces Alita's attempts to rediscover her past and the characters whose lives she impacts on her journey. The series is continued in Battle Angel Alita: Last Order and Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle. Volume list ''Battle Angel Alita'' Japanese volume list |ISBN=978-4-08-875071-2 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 1 *Fight 2 *Fight 3 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 4 *Fight 5 *Fight 6 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=錆びた天使 Sabita Tenshi |TranslitTitle=Rusty Angel }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875072-9 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 7 *Fight 8 *Fight 9 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 10 *Fight 11 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=鋼鉄の処女 Kōtetsu no Shojo |TranslitTitle=Iron Maiden }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875073-6 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 12 *Fight 13 *Fight 14 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 15 *Fight 16 *Fight 17 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=殺戮の天使 Satsuriku no Enjeru |TranslitTitle=Killing Angel }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875074-3 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 18 *Fight 19 *Fight 20 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 21 *Fight 22 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=炎の中に立つ男 Honō no Naka ni Tatsu Otoko |TranslitTitle=Ars Magna }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875075-0 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 23 *Fight 24 *Fight 25 *Fight 26 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 27 *Fight 28 *Fight 29 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=復讐の季節 Fukushū no Kisetsu |TranslitTitle=Lost Sheep }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875076-7 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 30 *Fight 31 *Fight 32 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 33 *Fight 34 *Fight 35 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=自由への道 Jiyū e no Michi |TranslitTitle=Rain Maker }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875077-4 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 36 *Fight 37 *Fight 38 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 39 *Fight 40 *Fight 41 |Summary= |OriginalTitle=機甲花嫁 Kikō Hanayome |TranslitTitle=Panzer Bride }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875078-1 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 42 *Fight 43 *Fight 44 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 45 *Fight 46 *Fight 47 "|夢と鋼|Yume to Hagane}} |Summary= |OriginalTitle=馬借戦記 Bājakku Senki |TranslitTitle=War Chronicle }} |ISBN=978-4-08-875079-8 |ChapterListCol1= *Fight 48 *Fight 49 "|夢とハート|Yume to Hāto}} *Fight 50 |ChapterListCol2= *Fight 51 *Final Fight *Epilogue |Summary= |OriginalTitle=ザレム征服 Zaremu Seifuku |TranslitTitle=Conquest }} English-language volume list |ISBN=978-1-56931-003-8 |ChapterListCol1= *Rusty Angel ::Battle 1: Reclamation *Fighting Blood ::Battle 2: Awakening *Torn Asunder ::Battle 3: Values *Berserkers Reborn ::Battle 4: Resurgence |ChapterListCol2= *Hell Trap ::Battle 5: Responsibility *Conquering Angel ::Battle 6: Struggle *The Tears of an Angel ::Battle 7: Compassion |Summary= |Title=— }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-049-6 |ChapterListCol1= *Out of Blue Sky ::Struggle 1: Running Wild *Iron Maiden ::Struggle 2: Awakening Heart *Rainy Days ::Struggle 3: Fugitive of Dreams |ChapterListCol2= *Bitter Dreams ::Struggle 4: Broken Hearts *Beyond the Clouds ::Struggle 5: Lost Lives |Summary= |Title=Tears of an Angel }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-092-2 |ChapterListCol1= *Killing Angel ::Race 1: Discovery *King of Kings ::Race 2: New Alliances *The Skull Challenge: Part One ::Race 3: Work to Rule |ChapterListCol2= *The Skull Challenge: Part Two ::Race 4: To Kill or to Win *Only One Heart ::Race 5: Risking All |Summary= |Title=Killing Angel }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-082-3 |ChapterListCol1= *Headbanger's Ball ::Race 1: Face of Evil/Touch of Cruelty *Red Zone ::Race 2: Fight Like the Wind *Carry On the Dream ::Race 3: Tradition |ChapterListCol2= *Outsider ::Race 4: Mystery Dance *Ars Magna ::Race 5: The Ultimate Art |Summary= |Title=Angel of Victory }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-053-3 |ChapterListCol1= *Season of Revenge ::Cycle 1: Lost Sheep *Dog Master ::Cycle 2: Melody of Redemption *Flask of Karma ::Cycle 3: Laboratory *Collapse ::Cycle 4: Reality Crumbles |ChapterListCol2= *Demon Dog ::Cycle 5: Scapegoat *Collision ::Cycle 6: Face the Facts *The Lion and the Lamb ::Cycle 7: New Angels |Summary= |Title=Angel of Redemption }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-127-1 |ChapterListCol1= *Beyond the Yellow Door ::Journey 1: Judgment Day *Angel of Death ::Journey 2: Descent *Nuclear Winds ::Journey 3: Pride |ChapterListCol2= *Hell Beast ::Journey 4: Dog Eat Dog *The Plains of Betrayal ::Journey 5: Cowardice *Rainmaker ::Journey 6: Freedom Road |Summary= |Title=Angel of Death }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-178-3 |ChapterListCol1= *Inherit the Skies ::Mission 1: Earthbound *Bard of the Badlands ::Mission 2: Reunion *Panzer Bride ::Mission 3: Obsession |ChapterListCol2= *Den of Barjack ::Mission 4: Loyalties *Fork in the Road ::Mission 5: Choices *Sweet Fruit of Life ::Mission 6: Duality |Summary= |Title=Angel of Chaos }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-243-8 |ChapterListCol1= *The Last Broadcast ::Fight 1: Promise *Chasing Kaos ::Fight 2: Good-byes *Solid State ::Fight 3: Evolution |ChapterListCol2= *The Thousand Faces of Madness ::Fight 4: Revolution *Barjack Chronicles ::Fight 5: Death's Embrace *Ouroboros ::Fight 6: Dreams and Steel |Summary= |LicensedTitle=Fallen Angel }} |ISBN=978-1-56931-293-3 |ChapterListCol1= *No Brainer ::Challenge 1: Revelation *Ouroboros II ::Challenge 2: Gun Dreams *Last Blade ::Challenge 3: Fortune |ChapterListCol2= *Epitaph ::Challenge 4: Memory *To Take Tiphares ::Challenge 5: Conquest *Epilogue |Summary= |Title=Angel's Ascension }} ''Battle Angel Alita: Holy Night & Other Stories'' (special edition) |LicensedRelDate=October 30, 2018 (digital) November 20, 2018 (physical) |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-710-5 |ChapterListCol1= * * * * |ChapterListCol2= * * * * |Summary= }} ''Battle Angel Alita: Last Order'' |ISBN=978-4-08-876188-6 |LicensedRelDate=June 2003 |LicensedISBN=978-1-56931-824-9 |ChapterList= *Phase:01 *Phase:02 *Phase:03 *Phase:04 *Phase:05 *Phase:06 |Summary= |Title=Angel Reborn }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876276-0 |LicensedRelDate=October 29, 2003 |LicensedISBN=978-1-56931-976-5 |ChapterList= *Phase:07 *Phase:08 *Phase:09 *Phase:10 *Phase:11 *Phase:12 |Summary= |Title=Angel of the Innocents }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876350-7 |LicensedRelDate=March 10, 2004 |LicensedISBN=978-1-59116-135-6 |ChapterList= *Phase:13 *Phase:14 *Phase:15 *Phase:16 *Phase:17 *Phase:18 |Summary= |Title=Angel Eternal }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876471-9 |LicensedRelDate=October 19, 2004 |LicensedISBN=978-1-59116-281-0 |ChapterList= *Phase:19 *Phase:20 *Phase:21 *Phase:22 *Phase:23 *Phase:24 |Summary= |Title=Angel of Protest }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876590-7 |LicensedRelDate=April 12, 2005 |LicensedISBN=978-1-59116-282-7 |ChapterList= *Phase:25 *Phase:26 *Phase:27 *Phase:28 *Phase:29 *Phase:30 *Phase:31 |Summary= |Title=Haunted Angel }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876682-9 |LicensedRelDate=November 8, 2005 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-0057-7 |ChapterList= *Phase:32 *Phase:33 *Phase:34 *Phase:35 *Phase:36 *Phase:37 |Summary= |Title=The Angel & the Vampire }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876777-2 |LicensedRelDate=June 13, 2006 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-0433-9 |ChapterList= *Phase:38 *Phase:39 *Phase:40 *Phase:41 *Phase:42 *Phase:43 |Summary= |Title=Guilty Angel }} |ISBN=978-4-08-876876-2 |LicensedRelDate=December 12, 2006 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-0865-8 |ChapterList= *Phase:44 *Phase:45 *Phase:46 *Phase:47 *Phase:48 *Phase:49 |Summary= |Title=Angel's Vision }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877123-6 |LicensedRelDate=September 11, 2007 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-1348-5 |ChapterList= *Phase:50 *Phase:51 *Phase:52 *Phase:53 *Phase:54 *Phase:55 |Summary= |Title=Angel's Duty }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877270-7 |LicensedRelDate=December 9, 2008 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-2164-0 |ChapterList= *Phase:56 *Phase:57 *Phase:58 *Phase:59 *Phase:60 *Phase:61 *Phase:62 |Summary= |Title=Angel Goes Nova }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877408-4 |LicensedRelDate=April 14, 2009 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-2590-7 |ChapterList= *Phase:63 *Phase:64 *Phase:65 *Phase:66 *Phase:67 *Phase:68 |Summary= |Title=Angel Cake }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877483-1 |LicensedRelDate=October 13, 2009 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-2918-9 |ChapterList= *Phase:69 *Phase:70 *Phase:71 *Phase:72 *Phase:73 *Phase:74 |Summary= |Title=Angel Redux }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877607-1 |LicensedRelDate=June 8, 2010 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-3351-3 |ChapterList= *Phase:75 *Phase:76 *Phase:77 *Phase:78 *Phase:79 *Phase:80 *Phase:81 |Summary= |Title=Sans Angel }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877748-1 |LicensedRelDate=January 11, 2011 |LicensedISBN=1-4215-3795-8 |ChapterList= *Phase:82 *Phase:83 *Phase:84 *Phase:85 *Phase:86 *Phase:87 |Summary= |Title=Angel of Defusion }} |ISBN=978-4-08-877885-3 |LicensedRelDate=October 11, 2011 |LicensedISBN=978-1-4215-3921-8 |ChapterList= *Phase:88 *Phase:89 *Phase:90 *Phase:91 *Phase:92 *Phase:93 |Summary= |Title=Last Angel Standing }} |ISBN=978-4-06-376062-0 |LicensedRelDate=December 4, 2012 |LicensedISBN=978-1-61262-275-0 |ChapterList= *Phase:094 *Phase:095 *Phase:096 *Phase:097 *Phase:098 *Phase:099 |Summary= |Title=— }} |ISBN=978-4-06-376630-1 |LicensedRelDate=February 19, 2013 |LicensedISBN=978-1-61262-296-5 |ChapterList= *Phase:100 *Phase:101 *Phase:102 *Phase:103 *Phase:104 *Phase:105 |Summary= |Title=— }} |ISBN=978-4-06-376813-8 |LicensedRelDate=September 24, 2013 |LicensedISBN=978-1-61262-297-2 |ChapterList= *Phase:106 *Phase:107 |Garyi Kuesuto Wan}} *Phase:108 |Garyi Kuesuto Tsū}} *Phase:109 |Garyi Kuesuto Surī}} *Phase:110 |Garyi Kuesuto Fō}} *Phase:111 |Garyi Kuesuto Faibu}} *Phase:112 |Garyi Kuesuto Shikkusu}} *Phase:113 |Garyi Kuesuto Sebun}} *Phase:114 |Garyi Kuesuto Eito}} *Phase:115 |Garyi Kuesuto Nain}} |Summary= |Title=— }} |ISBN=978-4-06-376969-2 |LicensedRelDate=September 9, 2014 |LicensedISBN=978-1-61262-920-9 |ChapterList= *Phase:116 |Garyi Kuesuto Ten}} *Phase:117 |Garyi Kuesuto Irebun}} *Phase:118 |Garyi Kuesuto Tuerubu}} *Phase:119 |Garyi Kuesuto Sātīn}} *Phase:120 |Garyi Kuesuto Fōtīn}} *Phase:121 |Garyi Kuesuto Fifutīn}} *Phase:122 |Garyi Kuesuto Shikkusutīn}} *Phase:123 |Garyi Kuesuto Sebuntīn}} *Final Phase |Garyi Kuesuto Eitīn}} |Summary= |Title=— }} Omnibus volume list |ISBN=978-1-61262-291-0 |ChapterList= *Phase:01 *Phase:02 *Phase:03 *Phase:04 *Phase:05 *Phase:06 *Phase:07 *Phase:08 *Phase:09 *Phase:10 *Phase:11 *Phase:12 *Phase:13 *Phase:14 *Phase:15 *Phase:16 *Phase:17 *Phase:18 * * |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-1-61262-292-7 |ChapterList= *Phase:19 "What Makes a Warrior" (戦士とは Senshi to wa) *Phase:20 "Good Punch!" (いいパンチだった!! Ii Panchi Datta!!) *Phase:21 "Let Me Give You Some Advice" (ひとつ忠告しておく Hitotsu Chūkoku Shiteoku) *Phase:22 "Did You See That?!" (見たか!! Mita ka!!) *Phase:23 "Karate Antlion Pit!!" (カラテ蟻地獄!! Karate Arijigoku!!) *Phase:24 "A Fighting Soul Ablaze Like Fire" (そして火のように戦う心も Soshite Hi no Yō ni Tatakau Kokoro mo) *Phase:25 "Let the Z.O.T.T. Begin!" (ZOTT開催!! Jī Ō Tī Tī Bigin!!) *Phase:26 "You Might Be Champions" (あるいは優勝も… Arui wa Yūshō mo...) *Phase:27 "We Must Protect the Children" (子供達を守るために Kodomo Tachi o Mamoru Tame ni) *Phase:28 "Want to Hear My Song?" (オレの歌が聞きてェか? Ore no Uta ga Kikitē ka?) *Phase:29 "This Is Sooo Good!" (コレですよォ〜 Kore Desu yō) *Phase:30 "Join the Stars" (星になれ Hoshi ni Nare) *Phase:31 "'Round and 'Round" (まわるまわる Mawaru Mawaru) *Phase:32 "Not Yet" (まだだ Mada Da) *Phase:33 "Not Since That Battle...!" (あの戦い以来か Ano Tatakai Irai ka) *Phase:34 "I Believe Them" (私はそれを信じる Watashi wa Sore o Shinjiru) *Phase:35 "Then I Can Go Home" (そうすれば故郷に Sō Sureba Kokyō ni) *Phase:36 "I Walked Here Before" (昔ここを歩いた Mukashi Koko o Aruita) *Phase:37 "Who...Are You?!" (お前…誰だ!? Omae... Dare Da!?) * * |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-1-61262-293-4 |ChapterList= *Phase:38 "I Am Yoko" (私は陽子 Watashi wa Yōko) *Phase:39 "I Am Alita" (私はガリィ Watashi wa Garyi) *Phase:40 "A Tadpole Is a Tadpole" (オタマはオタマ Otama wa Otama) *Phase:41 "The Greatest Moment of My Life!" (人生最大のこの時が!! Jinsei Saidai no Kono Toki ga!!) *Phase:42 "Pisses Me Off" (むかつくぜ!! Mukatsuku ze!!) *Phase:43 "My Son of Chaos" (混沌の息子よ Konton no Musuko yo) *Phase:44 "Point of No Return" (帰還限界点 Pointo obu Nō Ritān) *Phase:45 "Impact Winter" (衝突の冬 Inpakuto Wintā) *Phase:46 "I Believed He Felt the Same" (同じ気持ちなのだと信じた Onaji Kimachi nano Da to Shinjita) *Phase:47 "Whoever It May Be" (何者であろうと Nanimono Dearō to) *Phase:48 "Sweet Dreams of the End" (終末の甘い夢 Shūmatsu no Amai Yume) *Phase:49 "Punch Through the Thick Clouds One Day" (いつかブ厚い雲をブチ抜いて Itsuka Buatsui Kumo o Buchinuite) *Phase:50 "If Thy Soul" (もしそなたの魂に Moshi Sonata no Tamashii ni) *Phase:51 "Until the Day of Judgment" (最後の審判のその日まで Saigo no Shinpan no Sono Hi made) *Phase:52 "Proud and Independent...That Is" (孤高…すなわち Kokō... Sunawachi) *Phase:53 "Last Gift" (最後の贈り物 Saigo no Purezento) *Phase:54 "If Thou Shedst Those Tears for Me..." (その涙が私のために流れるのなら… Sono Namida ga Watashi no Tame ni Nagareru no nara...) *Phase:55 "I Learned" (私は学んだのだ Watashi wa Mananda no Da) * * |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-1-61262-294-1 |ChapterList= *Phase:56 "Flan Is Fate!" (プリンは さだめ Purin wa Sadame) *Phase:57 "The Origin of This World" (この世界の成り立ちを Kono Sekai no Naritachi o) *Phase:58 "Don't Be a Hero" (マジになるなよ Maji ni Naruna yo) *Phase:59 "Don't You Play Dumb" (スットボけてんじゃねぇ Suttoboketenjanē) *Phase:60 "Growing at Supersonic Speed" (超音速で成長中 Chō Onsoku de Seichō Chū) *Phase:61 "Unique in the World" (世にも稀なる Yo ni mo Mare Naru) *Phase:62 "Darkness of Absolute Zero" (絶対零度の暗闇に Zettai Reido no Kurayami ni) *Phase:63 "The Meaning of Indomitable" (不屈とは Fukutsu to wa) *Phase:64 "It'll Cost Ya!" (高くつくぜ!! Takaku Tsuku ze!!) *Phase:65 "Beyond Karate" (空手の果て Karate no Hate) *Phase:66 "Rarin' to Kill" (殺る気満々 Yaru Ki Manman) *Phase:67 "Search & Destroy!" (サーチ&キル!! Sāchi ando Kiru!!) *Phase:68 "Stepping on a Tiger's Tail" (虎の尾を踏む Tora no O o Fumu) *Phase:69 "Once Again to the World of Combat" (ふたたび戦いの世界に Futatabi Tatakai no Sekai ni) *Phase:70 "The Only One in the Universe" (世界でひとり君だけが Sekai de Hitori Kimi dake ga) *Phase:71 "Karmic Singularity" (カルマ的特異点 Karuma Teki Shingyuraritī) *Phase:72 "The Tide Is Turning" (潮の変わり目 Taido Izu Tāningu) *Phase:73 "Karate Wars!" (カラテ大戦争ッ!!! Karate Dai Sensō'!!!) *Phase:74 "The Samurai and the Cat" (猫の妙術 Neko no Myōjutsu) * |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-1-61262-295-8 |ChapterList= *Phase:75 "This World of Fang and Claw" (爪と牙の世界で Tsume to Kiba no Sekai de) *Phase:76 "Devour and Fatten!" (喰らって太れ!! Kuratte Futore!!) *Phase:77 "Not Man, Not God, Not Soulless Beast!" (魂なき獣ごときに!! Tamashii Naki Kedamono Gotoki ni!!) *Phase:78 "A Man's Fist!" (漢の拳!! Otoko no Kobushi!!) *Phase:79 "The True Reason to Fight..." (戦う 本当の理由に… Tatakau Hontō no Riyū ni...) *Phase:80 "The Last Proof of Identity" (最後の存在証明 Saigo no Sonzai Shōmei) *Phase:81 "The Concept of "Happiness"" (「幸せ」という言葉 "Shiawase" to Iu Kotoba) *Phase:82 "How You've Matured" (成長したじゃないか Seichō Shita Janai ka) *Phase:83 "Use Caution" (警戒せよ Keikai Seyo) *Phase:84 "Alias "Frau X"" (仮称「フラウ・X」 Kashō "Furau Ikusu") *Phase:85 "Can You Do That?!" (できるのか!? Dekiru no ka!?) *Phase:86 "Karmic Tornado!" (因果の大竜巻!! Inga no Ōtatsumaki!!) *Phase:87 "A Fresh Start" (新しい歴史を踏み出す!! Atarashii Rekishi o Fumidasu!!) *Phase:88 "Our Promised Place...!" (約束の場所…!! Yakusoku no Basho...!!) *Phase:89 "Have You Forgotten My Name?!" (俺の名前を忘れたか!? Ore no Namae o Wasureta ka!?) *Phase:90 "A Real Pro!" (ホントのプロだね!! Honto no Puro Da ne!!) *Phase:91 "Logic + Instinct" (論理+直感 Ronri Purasu Chokkan) *Phase:92 "Operation "Glass Cat"" (「ガラスの猫」作戦 "Kōshika Suchikurā" Sakusen) *Phase:93 ""True Strike!"" (「真の突き」です!! "Shin no Tsuki" Desu!!) |Summary= }} ''Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle'' |ISBN=978-4-06-377195-4 |LicensedRelDate=January 23, 2018 |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-615-3 |ChapterListCol1= *Log:001 *Log:002 *Log:003 |ChapterListCol2= *Log:004 *Log:005 *Log:006 |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-4-06-377357-6 |LicensedRelDate=April 24, 2018 |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-616-0 |ChapterListCol1= *Log:007 *Log:008 *Log:009 |ChapterListCol2= *Log:010 *Log:011 * |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-4-06-377488-7 |LicensedRelDate=June 5, 2018 |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-617-7 |ChapterListCol1= *Log:012 *Log:013 *Log:014 |ChapterListCol2= *Log:015 *Log:016 |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-4-06-393195-2 |LicensedRelDate=August 28, 2018 |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-618-4 |ChapterListCol1= *Log:017 *Log:018 *Log:019 |ChapterListCol2= *Log:020 *Log:021 |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-4-06-510608-2 |LicensedRelDate=December 18, 2018 |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-658-0 |ChapterListCol1= *Log:022 *Log:023 *Log:024 |ChapterListCol2= *Log:025 *Log:026 |Summary= }} |ISBN=978-4-06-512862-6 |LicensedRelDate=April 30, 2019 |LicensedISBN=978-1-63236-718-1 |ChapterListCol1= *Log:027 *Log:028 *Log:029 |ChapterListCol2= *Log:030 *Log:031 |Summary= }} Chapters not yet in volume format These chapters have yet to be collected into volumes. They were serialized in issues of Evening from December 2018 to August 2019. *Log_032 *Log_032 *Log_033 *Log_033 *Log_034 References External links * Battle Angel Alita Category:Battle Angel